Coraline Jones
Coraline Jones is the main protagonist of the film. She is an 11 year - old girl who is clever, brave, and plucky. She lives with her extremely busy work-at-home parents - writers of a gardening catalogue. Unsatisfied with her home life, she is led to find a magical penis passage to an 'other' version of her home, populated with loving, attractive versions of her parents and neighbours...but not all is as it seems, as Coraline finds herself unable to return home. But due to her ADHD she wins both her and her parents freedom and defeats the Other Mother (aka Beldam). 'Fictional Biography:' One rainy day, with nothing to do, Coraline explores their new apartment and comes across a mysterious little door in her living room. She begs her mother to unlock it, but when the door is opened, the inside little boy has been bricked up, much to her dismay. That night, Coraline wakes to see a little jumping mouse in her bedroom. She follows it to the little door in the living room and upon opening it, finds the brick wall replaced with a purple glowing tunnel. The tunnel leads to an alternate universe, where Coraline meets her button-eyed 'other' mother and father. They appear much more loving,caring and alot more fun than her familiar ones. Coraline spends an evening with them and recieves everything she could hope for. After dinner, her button-eyed parents tuck her in and she goes to sleep in her other bedroom, but wakes up the next morning in her own world - leading Coraline to think it was only a dream. The following night, however, the mysterious passageway is open again, and Coraline continues to visit the Other World despite various warnings of the danger that awaits. She befriends the Other Wybie and is entertained by the Other versions of her neighbors. On her third visit, her Other Mother offers her a chance to stay in their world permanently - the caveat being that Coraline must consent to having the Other Mother sew black buttons over her eyes. Disturbed and frightened, Coraline declines and hurries off to bed, but when she wakes up next morning she is still in the Other World.At the resolution of the film, Coraline sees through the deception of the Other World, and of its Architect, the Beldam. With the assistance of various companions, Coraline is able to overthrow her "Other Mother's" plans and free the previous victims. Also Coraline makes it home, saving her parents (as they were trapped by her "Other Mother") although they do not know it. 'Character Appearance:' Not much is said about Coraline's appearance in the book, except that she has hazel colored eyes, is short for her age, and has brown hair. In the movie her eyes are the same as in the book, she has freckles on her face, and is rather tall for her age. Her hair is short and blue and she wears a costume jewely dragonfly barrette in it. When outside exploring, Coraline likes to wear a large yellow raincoat and yellow Wellington boots (which she calls 'swampers'). She also wears a Japanese messenger's cap on her head, and prizes it as a beloved possession, however, this is lost when Coraline escapes the Other Bobinski's apartment. Throughout the movie she is seen casually wearing long-sleeved shirts and jeans. At the garden party she is wearing a T-shirt and short overalls for the occasion. The clothes the Other Mother made her, which were just the sort she liked, were a midnight blue sweater with shimmering silver stars woven in (they glowed in the dark when Coraline was trapped behind the mirror), black corduroy slacks, and blue boots. At night, and therefore often in the Other World, she wears orange pajamas with white and red polka-dots and sleeps with an old teddy bear and the doll that she names, "Little me", given to her by Wybie/Other Mother. Personality Coraline hates not being taken seriously by grown-ups. She hates not being listened to. And above all else, she cannot stand it when people mistake her name for 'Caroline'. Although Coraline tries to give people the impression that she is as mature as an adult and does not like to be considered otherwise (once complaining, after her father playfully tweaks her nose, that she's "not five anymore!"), Coraline has many childlike characteristics. She uses her imagination wherever she goes, only having to close her eyes to forget the world around her, such as when she was pretending the branch she was using as a dowsing rod was leading her to the well (the dowsing rod actually turned out to be poison oak). She also has a childish way of walking, which she displayed while looking for the well, pretending she is being dragged by the 'dowsing rod', and she can be seen either hopping down the steps at home one or two at a time, or pretending to be flying down the staircase with her arms outstretched. Despite this, Coraline is quite intelligent for her age, and is able to make up plans on how to defeat the Other Mother, such as tricking the Other Mother into opening the door that would help her escape with her family, the cat, and the ghost children. Coraline is also very brave, such as going back to the Other World to save her parents despite the fact she was very afraid. Bravery, to Coraline, is being afraid of something but doing it anyway. Quotes *(Screams) "You scared me to death, you mangy thing!" *"Magic dowser, magic dowser, show me...the well!" *"Huh. A little me? That's weird." *"Oh I definately heard someone. Why-were-you-born." *"Ha! Your cat's not wild! He's a wuss-puss!" *"Welcome Ms. Lovat! I'm Coraline Jones. I've got so much to tell you!" *"I'M NOT SCARED!!" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:heroes